vampire fall in love?
by michan.cassie3
Summary: sungmin bertemu seorang pemuda misterius di sekolah barunya#ga bisa bikin summary... langsung baca aja ya
1. Chapter 1

Title : VAMPIRE FALL IN LOVE?

Pairing : Kyumin and others…

Chapter : 1 of 7

Genre : Romance

Rated : PG & T

Disclaimer : ff ini titipan teman michan bukan milik michan. Ff ini sebelumnya udah di posting di fbnya angel(teman michan yang punya ni ff) dengan pairing yamayui._

WARNING :ff ini gaje, abal abal, banyak typo, Boys Love. YAOI. Yang gk suka mendingan jauh jauh!. No Bash ^^

Part 1

# Sungmin POV #

"Uaaaahhhh~~" aku menguap cukup lebar, aku masih merasa mengantuk karena tadi malam aku begadang hanya untuk membaca sebuah novel yang berjudul "Vampire Fall In Love"

"heemm, aku malas sekali pergi ke sekolah" ucapku sambil mengucek kedua mata ku, berharap mata ini akan menjadi segar kembali. Sesudah meregangkan semua tubuh ku, akupn mengambil handuk dan bergegas mandi.

Ada yang tahu? *gak ada!* hari ini adalah hari pertamaku masuk sekolah, karena aku harus pindah dari Lisan ke Seoul untuk menyusul ayah ku yang kerja di Seoul, huh, padahal aku tidak ingin ikut pindah, tapi apa boleh buat, aku harus menuruti kedua orang tua ku.

Sesudah mandi dan berpakaian, akupun segera menuju ruang makan untuk menyantap sarapan pagi buatan ibu J

"pagi~~" sapa ku pada ibu dan ayah yang sudah menungguku di meja makan.

"pagi~~" jawab mereka bersamaan

"bagaimana tidur mu? Nyenyak?" Tanya ibu pada ku

"tidak…"jawab ku singkat

"wae? Kau tidak suka dengan rumah baru kita?"Tanya ayah bingung

"anniyo appa"jawab ku

"terus kenapa?"Tanya ayah semakin bingung.

"tadi malam aku begadang membaca buku ini"ucap ku sambil menunjukan novel yang ku baca tadi malam

"kau membaca itu semalaman?!"Tanya ibu kaget

"hehehe, iya bu" ucapku sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalaku yang tidak gatal

"tapi, kamu kan bias bacanya lain kali…" kata ibu

"habis cerita seru okaasan, jadi aku bacanya sampai habis deh…" ucap ku mengeles

"ya ampun, nanti kamu ngantuk loh di sekolah"terang ayah

"tenang ayah, gak bakal kok"ucapku sambil mengacungkan jempol ku

School

"Huaaahh~~, ngantuk" ucapku sambil mencari ruang guru yang sudah setengah jam tidak ketemu juga

"ya ampun, ini sekolah apa hotel sih? Gede banget, nyari ruang guru aja susahnya setengah mampus, masa udah setengah jam lebih keliling-keliling tapi gak ketemu juga, di mana sih ruang gurunya?" omelku sambil terus menelusuri sekolah tingkat 5 itu yang luasnya hampir seperti lapangan sepak bola.

"ah, itu ada orang, aku Tanya dia saja"ucapku saat melihat seorang pria yang sedang duduk sendiri di tangga.

"permisi~" ucapku pada pria itu, ia pun berbalik dan menatapku dengan tatapan yang menyeramkan, karena takut akupun langsung menyampaikan pertanyaan ku padanya

"maaf, ruang guru di mana ya?"Tanya ku tapi tak berani menatapnya

"di lantai 4"jawabnya singkat, tapi tetap menatapku dengan tatapan mengerikan itu

"gomawo"ucapku lalu berlari menuju tangga untuk kelantai 4

"huft, pria itu menyeramkan sekali" ucap ku

"ah, itu dia ruang gurunya, akhirnya ketemu juga" ucapku lalu berlari ke arah ruang guru.

"selamat pagi~~"sapa ku pada guru-guru di situ

"pagi" jawab mereka bersamaan

"apa yesung songsaenim ada?"Tanya ku pada seorang guru

"oh, ada, itu dia di sana" ucapnya sambil menunjuk ke arah seorang pria berparas tampan, dengan kulit yang agak kecoklatan,,,dengan perlahan aku menghampiri pria tersebut.

"permisi, apa anda yesung songsaenim?"

"ne.."

"Saya Lee sung min"

"oh, sungmin-ssi, kamu murid pindahan dari Lisan itu ya?"

"ne, mianhae, saya terlambat di hari pertama "

"ah, tidak apa apa, ayo ikut aku, aku akan tunjukkan kelas mu"ucap sensei padaku, akupun mengikuti sensei menuju ruang kelas ku

"nah ini kelas mu" ucap Yesung songsaenim saat berhenti di depan kelas 2-D

"kau tunggu di sini dulu ya"ucap songsaenim lalu masuk kedalam kelas

"selamat pagi" ucap sensei

"selamat pagi"jawab murid-murid serentak

"hari ini kalian kedatangan teman baru, Sungmin-ssi, silahkan masuk" ucap sensei mempersilahkan aku masuk ke kelas itu, aku pun masuk kelas sambil menundukkan wajah ku.

"silahkan perkenalkan dirimu"pinta sensei

"baik, Lee sungmin imnida. Aku pindahan dari Lisan, umurku 16 tahun."

"ne, silahkan duduk di sana Sungmin-ssi"songsaenim menunjukkan tempat duduk ku

"baik'" ucapku sambil berjalan kea rah kursi kosong itu, ketika hendak duduk aku kaget setengah hidup, karena tetangga ku alias teman sebangkuku adalah pria menyeramkan itu.

"pria menyeramkan ini…." Ucapku dalam hati

*istirahat*

"permisi~, kau tidak ke kantin?"tanyaku pelan karena takut

"…"ia tidak menjawab, dan tetap menundukkan wajahnya

"huft, kenapa dia dingin sekali"ucapku dalam hati

"kalau begitu aku ke kantin dulu"ucapku lalu beranjak pergi, tapi tiba-tiba saja ia menarik tangan ku dengan kuat

"hah?! Ada apa?!"ucap ku kaget

"…" ia tak menjawab lagi, tapi malah membawaku keluar kelas

"aah, sakit!" protesku "sebenarnya kau mau bawa aku kemana? Kau mau ke kantin?"ucapku sambil mencoba melepaskan genggamannya

UKS

"oi, kenapa kau membawaku ke UKS, aku tidak sakit"ucap ku saat iya membaringkan ku di kasur UKS

"hey, jawab aku!"teriak ku

"…"ia tetap diam, ah ini menyebalkan, apa yang sebenarnya ingin dia lakukan? Apa dia ingin….., ah tidak mungkin

~BRUK~

Ia kini menindih tubuh ku, dan menatapku dengan tatapan menyeramkan itu lagi.

"hey, kau mau apa?"ucapku bingung karena iya langsung menutup mataku dengan tangannya.

"hey, ada apa ini? Apa yang mau kau lakukan?!" ucapku sambil berusaha melepaskan diri

"lepaskan aku!"teriak ku lagi, berharap ada yang mendengar dan menolong ku

"lepas!"ucapku lalu mendorongnya dengan kuat hingga terjatuh

"ada apa dengan mu? Kenapa tiba-tiba seperti ini pada ku? Apa aku melakukan kesalahan?"tanyaku sambil menjauh dari pria itu

"…" ia masih tetap tak menjawab, lalu pergi meninggalkan ku begitu saja

"dasar pria aneh!"ucap ku kesal

kelas

"sungmin-ssi"ucap seorang pria pada ku

"ne..'"ucapku sambil tersenyum

"Choi siwon imnida"ucapnya sambil mengulurkan tangan

"Choi siwon?"tanyaku bingung sambil menyambut tangannya, sepertinya aku pernah mendengar nama itu

"ne, kau bisa memanggilku wonnie, bila kau mau,tapi, boleh aku memanggilmu minnie?"

"tentu saja"

"gomawo"ucapnya sambil tersenyum

#skip

"minnie!"teriak siwon pada ku sambil melambaikan tangannya

"wonnie"jawabku sambil tersenyum

"kau mau pulang bersama?"tanyanya

"boleh, rumah mu di mana?"

"ada saja"

"eh? Mana bisa begitu"

"bisa dong, ayo"ucapnya lalu menggandeng tangan ku

Aku dan siwon pun berjalan, kami diam tanpa sepatah katapun terucap dari mulut kami

"nah, ini rumah ku"ucapnya sambil menunjukkan sebuah rumah bercat coklat dan berlantai dua

"eh?"ucapku sambil mencoba mengamati rumah itu, sepertinya aku kenal dengan rumah ini

"wae?"tanyanya

"ini~~~"

"ini kenapa?"

"mirip dengan rumah ku"ucapku sambil menggaruk kepala ku yang tak gatal sama sekali

"benarkah? Tapi kita masuk saja dulu ya?"

"baiklah"aku pun menurutinya , sesampainya di depan pintu, siwon pun mengetuk pintu itu, dan ternyata….

"aku pulang"ucap siwon

"selamat datang?~"ucap seorang wanita tua, yang masih terlihat cantik, dan dia mirip….

"omma?!"ucapku kaget, karena yang membuka pintu itu adalah ibuku sendiri

"iya, ? ini omma.."Tanya ibu yang bingung dengan sikap ku

"bu..bu..bukannya ta..ta..ta..tadi" ucapku sambil menatap siwon dengan tatapan bingung

"hahahaaa~~, kau pasti bingung kan kenapa aku bilang ini rumah ku?"ucap siwon sambil tertawa

"iya"ucapku sambil mengangguk

"ayo masuk dulu, nanti ibu jelaskan di dalam"terang ibu, sambil mengajak kami masuk

ruang keluarga

"sebenarnya ini adalah rumah siwon, ibu dan ayahnya membeli rumah lain yang dekat dengan tempat kerja ayah nya, dan menjual rumah ini kepada kita"jelas ibu

"begitu, tetapi, kenapa siwon tinggal disini? Kenapa dia tidak ikut ayah ibunya saja" tanyaku

"tadi malam ibunya meneleponibu, dia minta agar siwon tinggal bersama kita, karena jarak dari rumah mereka ke sekolah siwon terlalu jauh"

"jadi wonnie akan tinggal bersama kita?"Tanya ku

"iya, tidak apa apa kan?"ibu meyakinkan ku

"tidak apa apa,lagi pula ini memang rumah wonnie juga kan?"

"gomawo "ucapnya dengan wajah yang sangat gembira

"hai'"

TO BE CONTINUED...

gimana? masih aneh ceritanya? Ntar di chap chap depan ceritanya bakal lebih jelas ko_* karna masih chap 1 jadi ceritanya masih adem anyem~

oh ya, pairing asal ff yang dibikin angel ini adalah yamayui. Itu loh, personelnya hey say jump_ dan waktu pertama kali mikirin pair yang pas buat ff ini, ntah kenapa michan malah kepikir kyumin. Ga tau kenapa. Padahal michan ini yunjae shipper~

oke deh sampai disini dulu sampai jumpa di chapter depan~

3


	2. Chapter 2

Title : VAMPIRE FALL IN LOVE?

Pairing : Kyumin and others…

Chapter : 2 of 7

Genre : Romance

Rated : PG & T

Disclaimer : ff ini titipan teman michan bukan milik michan. Ff ini sebelumnya udah di posting di fbnya angel(teman michan yang punya ni ff) dengan pairing yamayui._

WARNING :ff ini gaje, abal abal, banyak typo, Boys Love. YAOI. Yang gk suka mendingan jauh jauh!. No Bash ^^

Part 2

kamar

Aku pergi ke kamar dan mengganti baju ku dengan baju santai lalu turun keruang makan*kamar nya di lantai 2*untuk menyantap makan siangku

"minnie, ayo makan" ucap wonnie yang ternyata sudah siap di meja makan

"hai'"ucapku lalu menghampiri wonnie di meja makan, kami pun menyantap makan siang sambil bersenda gurau, sekali lagi aku merasa bahwa aku pernah bertemu wonnie sebelumnya, tapi kapan?

ruang keluarga

Setelah makan siang akupun pergi ke ruang tengah untuk menonton TV

"minnie"

"eh, wonnie, mau ikut nonton?"

"boleh, memangnya nonton apa?"

"ini" ucapku sambil menunjukkan sebuah kaset yang bersampul tulisan VAMPIRE

"vampire?"

"ne"

"kau suka vampire?"

"iya, aku sangat suka dengan semua yang berhubungan dengan Vampire, dan katanya Vampire itu sangat tampan"

"jinja?"

"ne, kau mau menontonnya?"

"baiklah.."

Aku dan wonnie pun menonton film itu bersama-sama

"ha ah~~, bagaimana menurut mu ceritanya?"Tanya ku pada wonnie

"ceritanya bagus, menarik juga"jawabnya

"jinja?"ucapku bersemangat karena sekarang ak memiliki teman yang bisa di acak berbincang tantang Vampire

"ne, ternyata Vampire itu sangat keren, dan mereka tampan, seperti aku, hehehe.."jelasnya yang ternyata akhirnya dia memuji dirinya sendiri

"ye, dia malah muji diri sendiri, oh iya lain kali kita nonton lagi ya, aku masih punya banyak kaset seperti ini, kau maukan menemaniku nonton, selama ini aku hanya nonton sendiri, dan aku senang sekarang sudah punya teman untuk di ajak menunton"

"mm, tentu saja aku mau"

"ah, gomawo, kau memang sangat baik wonnie, ah ya, sudah sore ni, aku mau mandi dulu ya"ucapku lau beranjak dari sofa

"iya, mandi yang bersih ya.."

"un.."ucapku sambil tersenyum dan pergi ke kamar ku

# sungmin POV end #

#siwon POV #

'akhirnya, aku bisa dekat dengan mu setelah sekian lama'ucapku dalam hati dan berjalan menuju kamarku yang berada di samping kamar minnie.

"minnie~~ wonnie~~, ayo makan malam dulu" teriak omma dari bawah

"iya, omma!"teriak kami hampir bersamaan, kami pun langsung turun menuju ruang makan

"selamat makan~~~"ucap kami semua sambil menyantap makan malam

"mashita !"ucap ku dengan mulut penuh dengan nasi

"ya, wonnie, telan dulu nasimu"

"ah, mian, mian, habis masakan omma enak sekali"

"huh, kau ini, liat, kau seperti tidak pernh makan seminggu, wajah mu celemotan tu"

"Ah jinja? Dimana"

"itu di dekat bibir mu"ucap sungmin sambil menunjuk ke arah bibirku

"disini?"

"ah, bukan"

"di sini?"

"bukan, ah kau ini, sini aku saja" ucap minnie sambil mendekat dan membersikan wajahku, tapi tiba-tiba minnie terdiam sambil melihat kea rah bibirku

"wae, minnie?"ucapku bingung, sedangkan omma hanya terseyum kecil melihat kelakuan anaknya itu

"ah, mian"ucap minnie dengan wajah memerah dan kembali duduk di tempatnya dan tak berani menatap mataku, ada apa dengannya?

Selesai makan aku pun pergi ke kamar untuk istirahat dan belajar

kamar

"hah,sepertinya udara di luar sejuk"ucapku lalu berjalan ke arah balkon di belakang kamarku

"Minnie…"ucapku saat melihat sungmin yang sedang duduk di balkon sambil membaca buku

"wonnie?"jawabnya, ya, balkon kami hanya berbatas pagar kayu setinggi lutut dan tirai bambu anyam, sebenarnya balkon itu hanya satu, tapi karena kedua kamar itu ada penghuninya (?) maka balkon ini di bagi menjadi dua

"kau sedang membaca apa? Sepertinya serius sekali?"Tanya ku pada minnie yang sedang membaca sebuah buku dengan serius sampai – sampai matanya tidak berkedip

"oh, ini novel"jawab minnie

"novel? Novel apa? Tentang Vampire?"tebak ku

"ne"jawabnya dengan tetap membaca bukunya

"huft, ternyata, kau memang sangat terobsesi dengan Vampire, tapi, sepertinya seru, bisa kau ceritakan kepada ku?"

"baiklah"

"gomawo, bagaimana kalau aku ke situ"

"ne "aku pun melompati pagar kayu itu dan duduk di samping minnie, minnie pun menceritakan tentang Novel yang di bacanya itu.

~Skip~

"wah hebat,jadi akhirnya dia tidak meminum darah wanita itu karena iya tak mau wanita itu mengalami nasib yang sama dengannya?"

"ne, iya tidak meminum darah wanita itu, karena ia sangaaaat mencintainya, dan iyapun harus rela mati karena tak meminum darah manusia"jelas minnie

"oh, tapi, bagai mana kalau aku seorang vampire?"ucapku sambil menggoda minnie

"hahaha, kau ini ada – ada saja Vampire itu hanya fiksi belaka, mereka tidak ada,,, lagi pula dengan wajah sepertimu, aku tidak akan percaya bahwa kau adalah vampire"

"wae?, apa wajahku tidak cocok untuk menjadi seorang Vampire?"

"tentu saja tidak, wajah mu itu terlalu imut, dan seperti anak-anak, mana ada Vampire berwajah seperti itu"

"ah, jinja? Tapi kalo Vampire itu beneran ada bagaimana?"

"uumm, bagaimana ya?'

"sudahlah, tak usah membongkar otak mu untuk mencari jawabannya, aku hanya bercanda"

"hahaha, baiklah"

"apa kau tahu cho kyuhyun?"

"cho kyuhyun?"

"ne, apa kau tahu dia?"

"umm, apa dia yang duduk di sampingku?" tebaknya

"ne"

"kenapa memangnya?"

"menurutmu dia orang bagaimana?"

"aku tidak tahu, dia sepertinya sangat misterius"

"ia, aku juga merasa seperti itu, iya sering membawa namja dan yeoja ke ruang UKS, dan sebagian dari mereka menghilang"

"ah, jinja?!"

"ne, aku penasaran, apa yang sebenarnya iya lakukan pada orang - orang itu?"

"tapi, tadi pagi dia juga membawaku ke UKS"

"jinja?! Lalu apa yang dia lakukan padamu?"

"dia mendorongku ke ranjang UKS lalu menutup mataku dengan tangannya, tentu saja aku mendorongnya, tapi ketika ku Tanya mengapa, eh dia malah pergi, aku bingung sekali dengannya, dia selalu diam ketika aku bertanya padanya"

"ah, apa mungkin dia memperkosa orang - orang itu?"

"mungkin saja, berarti tadi dia ingin …"

"berhenti!jangan lanjutkan"ucapku lau pergi kembali ke kamarku

# siwon POV end #

# sungmin POV #

'ada apa dengannya? Kenapa dia marah denganku? Apa aku melakukan kesalahan? Emangnya aku ngomong apa?'batinku bingung 'akukan cuma bilang "mungkin saja, berarti tadi dia ingin~~" itu doang, kok dia marah gitu'akupun berdiri dan berjalan menuju kamar wonnie

"wonnie"ucapku sambil berdiri di depan kamar wonnie, aku melihat wonnie yang sedang duduk di atas ranjangnya

"wae?"jawabnya tanpa melihat ku

"boleh aku masuk?"

"ne…" jawabnya pelan

"kenapa kamu pergi duluan?"tanyaku

"tidak apa apa"ucapnya setengah berbisik

"jinja?"

"…"ia hanya diam lalu tiba-tiba memelukku.

"wonnie"ucapku bingung saat ia memelukku

"saranghae"ucapnya pada ku

"eh?! apa?!"

"Minnie-ah,saranghae."

"eh?!"aku semakin kaget

"mianhae, aku baru mengatakannya pada mu, sebenarnya aku menyukaimu sejak SMP" jelas wonnie

"SMP?"

"ne, kau lupa dengan ku? Aku anak baru di kelas mu saat kelas 1, tidak ada yang ingin berteman dengan ku, Cuma kamu yang mau dekat dengan ku, kamu juga selalu membela ku saat aku di Bully aleh yang lain"

"jadi kau anak baru yang berkacamata itu?"

"ne, kau ingat kan?"

"ne, aku ingat"

"aku hanya setahun berada di sekolah itu, lalu aku dan keluarga ku tinggal di seoul"

"begitu ya,maaf aku lupa dengan mu"

"…"ia tak menjawab, tapi malah menunduk

"wae?"

~chu~

wonnie langsung menempelkan bibirnya di bibirku dan memelukku erat, aku yang reflek pun langsung memeluk wonnie dan berlari kekamar ku

sekolah

"pagi~~"ucapku saat masuk ke kelas dan langsung berjalan menuju tempat duduk ku

"pagi, kyuhyun-ssi"ucapku pada kyuhyun yang duduk di sebelahku, tapi kyuhyun malah menarikku dan membawaku ruang music yang kebetulan sepi(?)

# sungmin POV end #

# siwon POV #

"wonnie!"panggil kibum dengan wajah yang ketakutan

"bummie? Ada apa?"jawabku dengan nada yang sedikit khawatir

"unn, tadi aku melihat kyuhyun menarik sungmin, aku tak tahu ia membawa sungmin kemana? Aku takut sungmin menghilang seperti yang lainnya"

"ah, jinja?!"

"ne, sebaiknya kau cepat cari sungmin, aku takut terjadi sesuatu pada sungmin"

"ne, aku pergi dulu" ucap ku sambil berlari mencari minnie 'apa kyuhyun membawanya ke UKS lagi? Lebih baik aku lihat ke sana' akupun segera berlari ke UKS, tetapi ketika aku masuk ke dalam tak ada seorang pun di sana

"hah?! Di mana dia?"ucapku lalu berlari lagi, tapi ketika melewati ruang music aku mendegar suara teriakan wanita

"hah?! Apa itu minnie?!"ucapku ketika mendengar teriakan itu, akupun langsung membuka pintu ruangan itu, dan benar sekali aku melihat minnie yang tak sadar diri dalam pelukan kyuhyun

"minnie!"

"…"

Tbc….

Annyeong, michan dan angel balik lagi. Michan mau ngucapin makasih banyak buat yang ngereview di chapter 1 kemaren^^, cek di inbox kalian ya~. Michan dan angel nerima masukan dari para reader semua buat memperbaiki ff ini_

Special thanks to:

___**, **____**, **__**mai shi te ru**__**.**_


End file.
